Years That Passed
by Joyful902006
Summary: Kagome is forced to go back to her time. InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku & Sango go off to America. KAgome and all meet again, but not in the fedarl Times. Will KAgome and InuYAsha see each other again? Will they still love each other if they do see each other?
1. Prologue

**Salut! Everybody! This is my second Fanfic every so if its no good or if I need to change something let me know. This Chapter takes place in InuYasha time and Kagome, but it wont stay that way to find out why. Read the Story. Please!!**

**Disclaimer- I dont Own InuYasha. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"InuYasha I don't want to leave. Not after I found out how all the demons died out." yelled Kagome to InuYasha as he was forcefully taking her to the well to make sure no harm comes to her.

"I don't want anything happening to you Kagome. Just wait okay? We'll find a way to stay alive. Alright?" said InuYasha as he was holding Kagome in a tight hug. Kagome was crying she didn't want anything to happen to InuYasha and her friends. She knows that there will be a pelage that goes through each country that is know about by the Monks and Priestess. That would get reed of any person that loves demons or was cursed by one or is even a demon. "Kagome is there any place country that no one in this time knows about?" asked InuYasha.

"I don't know. Do you know about Columbus?" asked Kagome while still crying into InuYasha's fire rat coat.

"Who the bloody hell is Columbus?" asked InuYasha while picking up Kagome, so that she would be closer to him.

"He's the one that found America. That we know about and have documents about the journey and what it looked like to him." said Kagome in a quiet voice. If InuYasha didn't have very well hearing he would have missed the last part.

"What about him? Kagome" asked InuYasha in a calm voice to help calm Kagome down so that she could breath.

"Maybe they don't know about that country. Maybe you and everybody can go to America and still live." said Kagome in a hopeful voice.

"You're right, Kagome. That just might save us. We will go there as soon as you are safe, in your own time. Oh, Kagome what year is it in your time?" asked InuYasha as an after thought.

"It's the year 2006 why InuYasha?" asked Kagome while looking up at him.

"So that I would know what year to come get you." Said InuYasha in a confident voice that showed no hint that he wasn't sure they would be alive by that time.

"Are you positive that you well come get me InuYasha?" asked Kagome in a small voice that was hardly above a whisper.

'Yes I am confident about coming to get you. Okay. So don't go doing anything stupid okay?" InuYasha said before jumping in the well with Kagome in his arms.

"I won't InuYasha. I promise." Said Kagome after InuYasha sat her on her feet, but was still holding on to her like he didn't want to let her go. When InuYasha finally let Kagome go and started to turn to go into the well Kagome graped InuYasha. "Please, InuYasha could you stay with me tonight. I know you want to get to America quickly, but could you stay with me tonight. Just in case I never see you again." begged Kagome in a small quiet voice. InuYasha looked at Kagome to see if she was changing her mind. Right after she asked him. When he couldn't scene anything but fear that he might say no He picked Kagome back up in his arms and went straight to Kagome's window, opened it and layed next to Kagome in her bed. InuYasha didn't let Kagome out of his arms until the sun was just rising. InuYasha looked around Kagomes room and saw that there was a pencil and paper out. InuYasha Got quietly out of bed and sat down quickly to write Kagome a note. When he was finished he got up left the paper and pen right on the desk, and moved over to were Kagome was and kissed her on the forehead, and telling her that he would always love her no matter what. When InuYasha was back at Kaedes' House he told everyone that they needed to pack up what they wanted the most they were going to leave Japan.

* * *

**At Kagomes House**

When Kagome woke up and saw that InuYasha had left she got really depressed. When Kagome got up to change into comfortable clothes she saw InuYashas' letter. What Kagome read was:

**_Dear Kagome,_**

**_ I'm sorry I didn't stay long enough to for you to say good-bye. I didn't want to the last thing I saw of you was crying. Don't be sad. I will come back. But Kagome even though you know I'll come back I want you to know, I not going to come back until 2012. The reason why is because I want you to seek something of this world, besides me. I want you to do will on these teat your always freaking out about. I wont you to finish school and go on with more schooling. Even when the year 2012 comes up, I want you to still be trying to find your own way, don't stop doing what ever you're doing, or learning. Even if you fall in love with someone else I wont hold it against you. Ever body changes some time for the good of themselves and the good for other. Learn, live love Kagome don't stop any of that. I can't wait to see how much you have changed Kagome. I'll see you in a few years._**

_** Love,**_

_** InuYasha**_

_**P.S. you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid.**_

Kagome started to cry. When she finally got over crying she ran to the well hoping InuYasha didn't destroy it. But she was wronged to have hoped InuYasha didn't destroyed it, because he did.

* * *

**Back in InuYasha's Time**

"InuYashas do you think we'll ever get to see Kagome again?" asked Shippo while on the boat that InuYasha bought. Instead of answering Shippo, InuYasha just hit Shippo on the head and said feh. Shippo went over to wear Miroku and Sango was and asked what was with InuYasha. Sango told him that InuYasha is just as sad as we are that we don't know for sure if we will ever get to see Kagome ever again. Sango and Miroku had no worries about aging and dying Kaede the High Priestess had put a spell on them that would stop them from growing and dying. But to Mirokus dismay that he couldn't impregnate Sango until they find Kagome. "Look I think that's the America Kagome was talking about. Don't you?" asked InuYasha, well pointing up ahead to a Large patch of land.

* * *

**I hope every one Liked my Stroy. Pleaes review and let me know what you think.**


	2. 3 Years Later part 1

**Hello everybody, I'll Like to thank everyone for there reviews I got 6 reviews so Thank you all very much. Sorry its been a while With end of the semester projects kept me from Writing fan fic. But on to Chapter two of The years that passed.**

* * *

**2009**

"Okay everyone settle down. I have the form you will need to give to your parents so you can go on the field trip next week, to Federal Co." Said Home room teacher. After everyone had settled down he started to pass out the permission slips to all the students. When he came to Kagome He said "Kagome It might be a good Idea to ask the tour guider if there's any way to talk to some one that runs the company to ask them some questions about any information they have on the federal times."

Kagome thought about that for a minute then said "That's a wonderful idea I was wondering if they had any information on the federal times.' Kagome said all excitedly while she put the form in her bag so that she wouldn't forget it.

**Next Week**

Kagome and her friends plus Kagomes boyfriend Kira were all waiting outside the Federal Company for their Tour Guide. While they were waiting a cat ran over to them then jumped into Kagomes arms. "Oh Kagome look the cat likes." said Kira while the cat started to purr. Before Kagome could say anything their tour guide came towards them at a run. "I'm so sorry that we kept you waiting. Your original Tour guide got the cold last night and since we couldn't get our other tour guide to come in early you have me I'm Sango." Kagome wasn't paying attention she was patting the cat trying to figure out why she looks so much like Kirara, with out the second tail so you can imagine her surprise when she looks up and sees her friend Sango. "SANGO!?" yelled Kagome before realizing that she said it out loud. "Sorry." Kagome said sheepishly while trying to hide her embarrassment. And figure out how the tour guide looks like Sango.

Sango was about to say that's Okay, when she notice that Kirara was in the girls arms. "There you are Kirara I was wondering were you went off to. Shippo went looking for you. I'm sorry if Kirara was bothering you." When Sango reached out to grab Kirara from Kagome she notice that the girl had the same mark on her upper arms as Kagomes from when InuYasha dogged his claws into her when she was trying to keep InuYasha from going full Demon. "Kagome?" Sango whisper when she took Kirara from the girl.

Kagome thought she heard Sango say her name but wasn't sure.

"Okay everyone if you'll follow me well begin our tour." Sango said while leading the group into the building.

**2 Hours Later**

When they were in front of the conference room were a meetings was going to take place that they could sit in.  
"In this room here there's going to be a meeting that you guys can sit in. Oh Shippo your early." Sango said suddenly when she saw Shippo come out from under the conference table. "Hey Sango I was seeing if Kirara was in here but she's not.' Shippo said, while shaking his head and taking a good look at the High School students. When his view came to Kagome, Shippo fainted. "Shippo!" Sango said while calling for help outside the door. When Sango bent over Shippo to see if he was alive, Miroku walked into the room to see what the all the motion was about. Miroku walked over to Sango leaned over her then started to rub her butt. When Sango felt Mirokus hand there she tuned around and smacked Miroku, while doing so she lost her balance and would have landed on top of Shippo if he hadn't woken up and quickly moved out of the way.

Miroku was still on top of Sango when InuYasha walked in. "What in the blazers going on!!" Yelled InuYasha when he saw what Sango and Miroku were laid about and with the High School students looking at them weirdly. InuYasha thought he smelt Kagome but couldn't place it and didn't see her (Kagome is behind Shippo) he continued on his way to the front of the room. "Find a seat at the end of the tables." InuYasha said while heading out to get the things he needs. When he left Miroku helped Sango up and said "That's InuYasha the boss. Scary guy wonder what's wrong. Oh I know he's pissed that you guys are here he wants to go see his true love, hoping that she'll still love him." Miroku said while looking at Kagome whose boyfriend Kira came over to her and put his arms around her protectively. Kagome was still trying to Figure out if Sango, Miroku and Shippo really were her Friends she hasn't since InuYasha Forced her to go home.

Miroku was still looking at Kagome trying to figure out if it really were her. Miroku was still trying to figure out a way to see if it truly was Kagome when he heard Kagome say "Kira you go find a seat I'm going to ask them if I can make an appointment to talk to someone who knows all about the federal times." Kagome said then starts over towards Sango. Before Kagome could ask, InuYasha came in and told everyone to take a seat. Before one of Kagomes friends could sit down next to her, Miroku sat down in the chair. When Miroku saw that InuYasha was at the front getting the things he needs out of his briefcase Miroku turn towards Kagome and Said "hi how do you spell sit in Japanese? I know who to say it not spell it so if you would be so kind?" Kagome looked at Miroku like he was crazy but said "You spell sit —" Kagome didn't get the changes to spell it out because InuYasha Yelled "What!" when he went down to the ground. When Kagome looked up just in time to see InuYasha head towards the ground and see Mirokus satisfied smile.

When InuYasha could get back up he went over towards his seat and began the meeting. When the Meeting was finally over he told the Students that he hopes to them as employees in later years.

* * *

**Okay you must be wondering what's going on, why didn't InuYasha do anything?, he must have known it was Kagome he smelt her and InuYasha got accidentally sat by Kagome. To find out the reason why your going to have to wait until the next Chap.**


	3. 3 Years Later part 2

**Hello, Everybody I want to thank young kagome, UnlovedBandNerd, Kiya- chan ****For their reviews. Heres the next chap.**

* * *

**Back in InuYashas Office**

"I can't believe you didn't act like you knew Kagome wasn't in the Conference room I thought it was her and I was right." exclaimed Shippo while poking InuYasha in the chest. InuYasha got tired of Shippo poking him in the chest so he just punched Shippo on the head. Everyone was surprised that InuYasha did that the last time InuYasha Punched Shippo to shut him up was when they were on their way to America. Before anyone could say anything InuYasha got a call from a Client. When InuYasha was taking the phone call everyone left his office and went to go finish up the projects they were working on to make the company more helpful to the environment. When InuYasha was done talking to his Client he sat at his desk and told his secretary that he won't be taking any calls right now.

After InuYasha just sat staring out his office window he turn towards his computer and up loaded the information on Kagome's school records. When he pulled up her report cards he saw that she had good grade expect when she spent the time in the federal aura. It took every once of his control not to had over to Kagomes house and let Kagome see him. He broke his vow not to see Kagome until 2012 he went to see Kagome the day he left her the note to see how she would react. Flashback:

**Kagome got out of her bed looking this way and that, when she saw his letter and started to cry while reading it, it took all of InuYashas control not to go inside Kagome's room and hold her close.**

"Kagome did I make a bad mistake in the decision in not to see you for 6 years?" InuYasha said to Kagomes picture, that was painted of her when they visited a town were a friendly Painter who painted beautiful pictures of people. InuYasha recalled the Memory

"**Look InuYasha look aren't the paintings beautiful?" asked Kagome while pulling InuYasha towards a painting that was a picture of a dog with its Loving owner. "Feh" said InuYasha while looking at Kagomes face. Before they could go on the Painter said "come back later" InuYasha said unlikely. **

**Later in the day InuYasha was turning to find Kagome and saw that she was getting a drawing done of her. InuYasha watched the painter and Kagome. When Kagome left leaving her painting behind he went over to the Painter and asked to buy the painting. InuYasha found out that the painted was out of his price range.**

InuYasha stared to laugh when he remember the look on the Painters face when he saw him again the next day wanting to buy the panting. If InuYasha was every glad about breaking his vow to go to the federal aura it was when he bought the painting of Kagome.When InuYasha looked at his clock and realize that it was about time to leave he put Kagomes Picture back in his briefcase and headed out his door to head home.

* * *

**No more cliffy here's a preview of what's to come of the next chap.**

**_There a Christmas party going in the Federal Co. Its now 3 years later, and Kagome final came to realize that InuYasha isn't going to come to her or for her so she started to let her self fall in love with Kira who was trying to get her to marry him. When the Party was in full blown InuYasha came to the party hoping to find his Kagome, he couldn't get to her until know. He made sure that Miroku made him as Kagomes Secret Santa._**

**For the next Chap to come up Review.**


	4. Chirstmas Party part 1

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I dispise end of the quarter projects!! While here it is. This may be one chap, or two part.**

* * *

**October 10th 2012**

"Hey Kagome!" called out Irene with a Christmas hat in her hand.

"What is it?" Kagome asked while putting some files away. When Kagome turned around she smacked right into Irene.

"Oww!!" Irene said and rubbed her nose.

"Sorry Irene what is it you want again?" Kagome asked and looked at the Santa Hat suspiciously.

"Right pull out a name any name!!" Irene said pushing the Santa's hat in Kagomes' face.

"Okay-Okay" Kagome said and pulled out a name. When Kagome opened the folded paper it read _Shippo_, Kagome looked at the card, then started to cry all of a sudden. "Kagome what's wrong?" exclaimed Irene worriedly

"Nothing-Nothing wrong" said Kagome while wiping her eyes.

"Oh Kagome tell me why'd you cried?" Irene said while taking a look at the name on the card when she read it Irene said seriously "Did he do something to you Kagome?"

"No-No his name just reminds me of someone I haven't seen in a really long time." Kagome said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Kira asked seeing that she was crying.

"Nothing, just an old memory." Kagome said while getting up.

"You sure?" Kira asked looking concerned.

"Positive." Kagome said a gave them both a small smile

"Positive about what?" said a voice behind them.

"Yeep!" went both Irene and Kagome.

'Sorry-sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." Said the voice

When they turned around they saw Shippo standing in front of them. When Shippo saw that Kagome face suggest that she was crying he said with out thinking."Kagome did InuYasha make you cry? AGAIN?!?!"

"InuYasha? Isn't he the CEO?" asked Kira confused thinking about when he first laid eyes on him.

"Opps sorry I must have you confused with someone else sorry about that. But you are Okay? Right?" Shippo Asked trying to cover up what he said.

"Yes. I am. Thanks for worrying." Kagome said and taking a closer look at Shippo and saw that he looked like an older version of Shippo. When she realized this she gave him a big smile.

"That's good." Shippo said and returned the smile. "Are you, joining in on the Secret Santa?" Shippo asked pointing to the hat.

"Yep we all are. But I didn't get who I wanted." Irene said hoping it'll be Kagome not Kira. Kira nodded his head and trying to figure out what to get Irene. He already got Kagomes present but not so sure what to get Irene.

"That's cool IF you need help thinking about what to get people, Sango the Assistant has a list for girls and guys." Shippo said thinking about what he should get for Sango.

"That's cool." Kagome said thinking about going to see Sango

"Qusetion Why is it we haven't seen or heard of you and Sango?" Asked Kira

"Easy we were in Europe when you guys started working here. And trust me be glad all mighty that InuYasha isn't here he's been mean as Kagome when InuYasha goes off in pursuant of Kikyo." Shippo said thinking back.

"What are you talking about?" Kira said angrily He's getting tired of this guy putting Kagome and InuYasha in the same sentence as if they were an item.

"what sorry?" Shippo asked al confused.

"Could Shippo please come to the conference room? He's needed there." Someone yelled across the room.

"OPPS Looks, like I'm late bye" Shippo said and hurried off.

"That guys weird. And to think-" Irene didn't get to finish because Kagome elbowed her in the side.

**Two Months Later**

"Man I'm Tired" InuYasha said when he came off his private jet and headed to his office. When he got to his Office InuYasha saw that there was a Card on his desk so he went over and opened it, what the Card said was-

_I__nuYasha,_

_You are Kagomes Secret Santa, just like you requested.  
-Sango_

_P.S. You do anything to break her heart I will have your head on a platter._

InuYasha just said whatever, and pulled out Kagomes Present that was the Painting that she liked in the one village were she got her painting done. After he got done looking at it he wrapped it up. Then Looked up the map of everyone's office and looked up were Kagomes office is after making sure he had it memory's he started towards her office. When he got there, there was no one inside so he sat the present on her desk and left a note that said –

_To- Kagome_

_From- You're Secret Santa_

InuYasha made sure that the present was in view and hoped against hope that KAgome will forgive him for waiting till a month before the new year. After making sure that no one was in the hall way InuYasha went back to his office, and started to get every thing ready to turn in for taxes.

**Next Day**

Kagome walked into her office to see a brightly wrapped present sitting on her desk, with a note attached to it. When KAgome read the note she found out that its from her secert Santa.When KAgome was about to open her gifted Irene walked in and said "You werent going to open that with out me were you??" Irene said suspicously.

"Yes." Kagome said and started to open the present. When she got done opening it, Kagome nearly dropped it when she saw the painting that she told InuYAsha that she liked back in the fedarl time. Kagome looked at it in disbelife and Took a closer look at the note to see if it belonged to InuYasha"Woo! that my friend is a nice painting, by the looks of it it was done by Clarence Stirling. This is very expenive t come by who ever got it for you must totally love you." Irene said in longing.

"Whats expensive?" Said a voice behind Ierne.

"This painting!!" Irene said to Sango while pionting towards the painting

SAong just looked at it liked Kagome did, and wondered how InuYasha uptented it,

"I wonder who would give such a thing to someone he or she dosent even know." KAgome said looking at the paniting with longing.

"You right but you just might know the person." Sango said since she and Shippo and Miorko knew who the persent came from. Sango looked at the paniting one last time and headed back to her desk to see what InuYasha want done for this years TAxes. After Irene looked at the painting one last time she told Kagome bye and went back to her desk to finish her report. AKgome didnt know they left until she looked up from the paniting to see Kira standing there looking at the paniting. When Kira saw that Kagome was watching him he asked kagome who it was from and KAgome looked at her note again and said it was from her secret Santa. Kira wasnt happy about that, but told her it was a nioce paniting and asked her if she'll like to be his Date for the Chirstmas party. Kagome told him yes and set the paniting agait the wall, and uploaded her computer to finish up the work she was working on, the day before.

When Lunch time came around, Kagome went up to Sangos office to ask her she'll like to go out to lunch with her, since Irene cant leave until she got her report done. When KAgome got there, she saw Miruki walk in and closed the door, seeing that she turned around to head out when she tured around she bumped right into someone, Kagome would have fallen backwourds if the person she bumped into didnt grap her arms. "You Okay Kagome?" Said the persin that caught her.

"Yes." Kagome said while looking up, when she looked up she saw that she was looking into InuYasha golden eyes.

* * *

**Sorry your getting a cliffy so this is going to be a two part Chapter. Thank you to all that Reviewed the last chap and I hope you'll reveiw this one.**


	5. Chirstmas Party part 1b

**Ello-Ello sorry im taking so long with these chapters. i just canmt seem to get my mind around an idea and that the Idea sticks. Just so everyone knows it may be a few weeks until I post another, because im moving to Texas what fun. :p Also I want to thanks every one thaty reveiwed. you know who you are.**

* * *

"Yes." Kagome said while looking up, when she looked up she saw that she was looking into InuYasha golden eyes. Kagome was beyond shocked to seeing InuYasha, Kagomes though InuYasha forgot all about his promise to her about coming back for her in 2012.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said questionably hoping she didn't sit him right her and now.

"InuYasha, why did you take so long to come back to me?" Kagome asked while backing out of InuYasha's arms; so that it would create some space between them. InuYasha looked at Kagome with sad eyes not sure how he could get Kagome to forgive him. InuYasha was about to ask Kagome a question, when the phone in his office started to go off. Hearing this InuYasha cursed and said pleaded "Kagome would you like to go get something to eat with me when I get done with this phone call?" InuYasha asked while walking to his office while looking at Kagome with pleading eyes and looking her in the eyes hoping she'll say yes.

Kagome watched InuYasha's face seeing that he hoped she'll say yes. Kagome thought about it for a second. And told InuYasha "Sure InuYasha, I'll have lunch with you when your done with the phone call, let me know when your done." Kagome said all nonchalant.

InuYasha was glad that Kagome had said yes, but InuYasha knew he wasn't forgiven for waiting for so long. InuYasha was also sad that Kagome did it all nonchalant. AS soon as InuYasha got into his office he picked up the phone and said none too happily. After what seemed like an hour to InuYasha he finally was able to calm his Europe CEO that what was going on in his building there was perfectly normal. When InuYasha looked at the clock he realized that it only took him about 20 minutes. After making sure he had everything he needs to go out and let back in InuYasha Started over to Kagomes office.

Kagome watched InuYasha go into his office and seemed to pretty much yell what into his phone then quieted down abit and turned his back, after a few minutes of seeing that this phone call was going to take awhile, Kagome turned to go to her office. When she got to her office she saw that Kira was in there looking at the Painting she got from her Secret Santa. Kagome leaned against the doorway and watched Kira to she what he was up to.

Kira had came to Kagomes office and expected that she was there because he knew for a fact that Irene was busy, and her "new" friends were to, it only taken a few suggestion to Miroku that he go see his fiancé and Shippo was at the Airport coming back from the US. When Kira realized that Kagome wasn't there he got real pissed but didn't say or did anything until he saw the painting Kagome looked at with pure joy and sadness. Kira turned his head to look the painting up and down, and saw nothing special about. Kira started to walk towards the painting to take it down when he heard his obsession. "Kira what are you doing?" Kagome asked seeing that he was going to do something to her painting. Kira quickly turned around and said "Nothing I just wanted a better look at the painting." Kira said well walking up to Kagome and taking her into his arms. Kagome was confused that Kira was holding her; Kira didn't really like holding her when they were at work. "Is anything the matter Kira?" Kagome asked gently

"Nothing I was just wondering if you will marry me?" Kira said lightly to Kagomes Ear. Kagome looked at Kira in shook, not knowing what to say. Kira thinking that she was shocked into delight took out the engagement ring and put it on her ring. Kagome finally found her voice and said "Kira I'm not sure I want to marry you so I cant except this." Kagome said while taking the ring off and handing it back to Kira. Kira refused to take back the ring and said that she may keep it until she has decided. When Kira turned the corner and ran into somebody he said very rudely "You buffoon why don't you watch were your going?!" InuYasha was surprised to be spoken to like that, and did the thing that came natural to him. "Feh" was all he said and walked around him. InuYasha didn't like this Kira guy for asking Kagome to marry him, if he never did InuYasha would have told the guy who he was and told him it was no problem. When InuYasha got to Kagomes office, he saw that Kagome was looking at the Christmas present he gave her. After InuYasha got comfortable against the door way he said "So are you going to marry him?"

Kagomes turned around so much that she dropped Kira ring without realizing it. Kagome looked at InuYasha who had his original sneers on his face. "It's none of your business InuYasha." Kagome said and walked over to her desk and sat down

* * *

I know the chapter is short, but on the drive to TX I'll write out the next chaps so that Im not so far behind that you guys wouldnt wont to read it. So please review and I'll get back on the internet to write the next chap. as soon as I can.


	6. Lunch With InuYasha

InuYasha was surprised by what Kagome said but couldn't hold it against her, because he was the one who broke his promise. InuYasha looked Kagome up and down to get, a good look at what she was wearing to get an idea on were they should go eat. InuYasha knew a lot of close places that was his favorite but didn't think they would make Kagome happy with him, probly just make her madder at him. "Say do you still love those dumplings we use to eat every time we came to one of those eating places? "

Kagome looked at InuYasha surprised that he knew that she loved eating them. Kagome was also surprised that InuYasha didn't say anything about not answering his question. "Yes, InuYasha I still love to eat dumplings. Why do you know of a place that makes them back in Federal Times?" Kagome asked while picking up the ring she dropped and putting it in her bottom draw.

InuYasha watched Kagome bend over in pure delight but wished that Kagome would stand so that he could try and keep his mind out of the gutter. When Kagome turned around she saw that InuYasha was looking at her the same way he use to, she was still uncomfortable as she was then with him looking at her like she was something to eat. Kagome blushed at what she was thinking so to hide that she was, Kagome turned around and picked up her jacket so she wouldn't show or give InuYasha the pleasure of seeing her blush just because he was looking at her. But when she turned around her Jacket wasnt on the bck of her chair.

Kagome wasn't fast enough to hide her blush, because InuYasha saw it, and smiled in appreciation. When InuYasha realized that Kagome was getting her Coat but couldn't find it, he looked around and saw it by the painting he gave her. InuYasha held out the coat for kagome and held it out so that she amy put her arms through it. Kagome looked around and saw that InuYasha was holding her jacket, she had no choice but to walk over to him and touch him, because she didnt want any touching contact wiht InuYasha."So Kagome were did you find this piece of art work?" InuYasha asked nonchalant like. Kagome looked up towards the painting then back towards InuYasha and said quite happily "from my Secret Santa why?"

"Oh I thought you bought the painting from the artist a long time ago." InuYasha said and took Kagomes hand and started to pull her out the door. Kagome who didn't like anything about InuYasha forcing her anywhere pulled her hand free and walked along side him. Giving the elusion that she was having no objections, to being not told where they were going to eat.

When Kagome and InuYasha got down to the lobby, InuYasha started towards the door while Kagome started towards the garage. InuYasha realizing that Kagome wasn't behind him no longer he turned around and saw that she was walking towards the garage. "Hey Kagome wait, the place were we're going to eat is in walking distance." InuYasha said while grabbing Kagomes hand and not letting go even when Kagome tried to pull her hand out of his. "InuYasha Im perfectly camable of walking my self thank you very much." Kagome said while trying to get her hand out of InuYashas. InuYasha just ignore Kagome,but InuYAsha did let go of Kagomes had he didn't want Kagome mad at him, enough that she didnt want to figive him. After walking for about 5 minutes Kagome and InuYasha came up to an Casual restartant. Kagome read the sign and it said "Come in and Eatz" When Kagome got done reading the sign she turned towards InuYasha and asked "InuYasha why is that their name?" InuYasha looked at the sign and saw that the name had changed. " I dont think so Because before I left for england the sign read Federal Dumplings" InuYasha said confused when InuYasha looked the sgn over again he saw that it was just an sign to get poeple to eat there. "Kagome that was the sign to pull poeple in." InuYAsha said while trying not to Laugh. "What?" Kagome said and looked at the sign again and saw that above it ws the sign saying Federal Dumplings. "Oh. While are we going in or not?" Kagome asked while walking inside. InuYasha followed Kagome inside and walked over to a table that was in the back. After Kagome and InuYasha order what they wanted to drink the waitress left them the menu so that they can decide on what they want. InuYasha all ready knew what he wanted so he just gave the menu back to the waiter. "So Kagome what are you having?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked the menu over and saw that not only did they have dumplings made any way possilbe they had other foods that was or could have been made in Federal times.

Kagome looked the Menu over again and still couldnt figure out what she wanted so Kagome looked up towards InuYasha and asked 'what are you having InuYasha?"

"My usual. Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Whats your usual? "

"Dumplings and over the fire fish"

"That sounds good I think I'll have that. So InuYasha how did you find this place?" Kagome asked after they both had orderd and were drinking the drink.

"Remember when you came to the Tour guide my Company was having?"

"Yes I remember sitting you on accident. And you acting like nothing Happened." Kagome said and played with her straw for something to do.

"YOu have no idea how hard I had to control my anger not to bumple Mirokiu, and yell what the heck was that for. Also I found this place that night, because I didnt want to drive home so I walked and came to this place because I was hungry and it smelt pretty good."

InuYasha and Kagomes confertion went on like that telling each other what they did And InuYasha telling Kagome what happen after she lefted. They whould have stayed there the whole time if InuYasha didnt get a phone call from Sango asking were the fuck he was and Kagome's friend Irene called to ask where she was since she hadnt come back from her lunch break. So they both letf the resurant reluntedly. When they got to the company sango was there mad as hell but clamed down when she saw that Kagome and InuYasha weren't at odds with each other. "Hey Kagome, IM sorry to say this but InuYasha I just got a phone call from our intrusty in America, they need your help because it looks like the CEO was arrested for saleing and using drugs." After hearing this InuYasha got pissed off be time and pulled out his cell phone and started to make erangments for him to get to America as fast as he could. InuYasha said by to KAgome and Sango and left at a very painful slow run since he could get to the airport before his car.

"I'm Sorry Kagome. Really I am." Sango said sadly.

"It's okay, Im just gald that InuYasha didnt forget about me." Kagome said while they were both walking to her office. When they both were in Kagomes office, Kagome started to cry. " Oh Kagome whats wrong?" Sango asked quickly trying to clam Kagome down. "Ki-Ki-Kira pro-pro-proposed to me today." KAgome said and cried even harder.

"Oh Kagome hows that so bad?" Sango asked while trying to quiet Kagomes cry.

"Because InuYasha heard, and-and-and" Kagome just contiuned to cry harder. Sango didnt know what to say but continued to hold Kagome until her crying stoped. "It'll be okay Kagome I promise Okay? Come on your staying with me until you feel better." Kagome was to tired from crying to object so she grabbed her Jacket, pruse and her Secert santa paniting and followed Sango out.


End file.
